vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
104321-where-is-everyone
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm on Orias, I've not found it too bad. You playing during peak or off hours? | |} ---- I play on Orias, and atm can play throughout the day. What is peak hours, and where is every one? I ask in /z in Illium and zone w/ quest for 5-mans, place is empty when it comes to Dominion side. I hear Stormtalon has a decent population on both sides. If Draken where on Exiles, I'd be an Exile. I logged off just a bit ago, but wanted to see what servers looked like: All of them are LOW except 3. Stormtalon (PvE), Pergo (sp) (PvP), and a RP realm. | |} ---- ---- ---- Barthilas, Frostmourne, Tichondrius all my servers are pumping with players... Horde side mostly... always have been. But that is bound to happen when the game has 10 years and those servers have had years to form a solid player base.. x realms were brought in so blizzard didn't have to do server merges..they acknowledged that certain servers had population issues and rather then kneejerking like they used to do they actually tried to come up with a better solution that would happen across all servers.. It works fine for the most part.. Always someone throwing sticks at WoW. | |} ---- sure but how many people would you see levelling were there no xrealm zones, especially now you can boost a char to 90, *cupcake*ing none , qq more about sticks :P | |} ---- qq moar about being sad and lonely while leveling..do you need me to hold your hand while you go kill that boar over there.. It's not about the stick just the person throwing it.. | |} ---- your off the mark and a bit of a dumb *cupcake* tbh, I'm not the *cupcake*ing op who IS asking where ppl are, heres another stick, THWACK | |} ---- Hey you went off topic with the WoW stuff, I just corrected you.. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Same problem...same server....level 32 dominion on Widow....ghost town and I am annoyed cause now I have to skip numerous quests after waiting around spamming zone chat for 2 hours. I have to say this experience has really made me question my resolve to even bother trying to continue to 50 as I have a feeling it might be a waste of time by the look of things. | |} ---- You know, there are ways of posting without being a muppet. I know this is hard to grasp and involves thinking but come on little fella, you can do it. | |} ---- I can't speak for dominion but exile on orias is packed. | |} ---- Evindra Exile's pretty packed. Evindra Dominion, however... well we need some love. | |} ---- You just misunderstand. The Dominion on Evindra are all roleplaying invisible Stalkers. | |} ---- ---- Pretending there isn't an issue.. does not make it go away. OP have a quick scan of the forums mate, game is done. | |} ---- This is 100% true it seems. Only reason I kill Scorchwing, and get Tree even done each day is because of the Exiles. Really messes with your head if you try to put lore in :P | |} ---- I'd like a video of this thanks ;) | |} ---- I'm in Widow, but Exile. But I can tell you, at end game there are a big bunch of Dominion around doing dailies. No idea at peak times (7-11 east), but late at night there are a bunch of them. Two days ago for Scorchwing there were like 10 dom, 3 exile in the fight. But usually is the other way around like 1.3-1.5 to 1 (exile vs dom). | |} ---- How ironic. Right now Pergo has a good population on both sides. I'm moving there. | |} ---- ---- ---- Last I ACTUALLY played WoW through questing it felt like that, not sure why people think leveling zones would be packed with people at this point(even if they were packed you wouldn't notice because of how the shards work). You should skip group quests anyways though, they're not worthwhile overall and that's generally the case in every MMO. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I have decided to bring Evindra Dominion some Awesome. Feel free to wave hullo to me on Jacosta if you see me. | |} ---- ---- Evindra Dominion is dead. You were told that. Who rolls on an empty server? moderator edit: content Edited August 2, 2014 by Chillia | |} ---- Keep an eye out for Audelay, Spenser, and Donne. | |} ---- i did the same, made a dominion alt on evindra and it was so empty i felt too bad to leave so im still there. it actually seems better (in the capitol anyway) than it was a few weeks ago. btw, good luck on todays veto competition jacosta. | |} ---- ---- Plays highest faction population on the server with the highest overall population. Welcome to other servers and other games. This is how they are. Also, Avatus is doing fine. | |} ---- ---- ---- Perhaps I want to do my best attempt at being Dr. Frankenstein. Also My mains are Evindra Exile, and I wouldn't roll on any other server. Unless I could magically roll on Lightning Spire in the EU. I'd play with them if we were allowed to play on EU servers in the US. RP Server Communities > all other communities, whether you're an RPer or not. | |} ---- Yeah we do out number you guys really badly, it seems Dominion Players were the first to drop the game, All we can do is community build for the server though. The server community is strong we just gotta get both sides equally as awesome and built up. | |} ---- At base level I'm just frustrated that Carbine went with a two-faction system. This would be a non-issue if it were just single faction. But yeah, agreed. All we can hope is that the great Exile community can attract enough people to the server that Dominion will start to fill out a little. | |} ---- I'm gonna start devoting more time to my Draken and I;ll see if I can drag some people from Exile side over to do the same. | |} ---- ---- Do it. When you get to 50 it's only like 50 plat to get an 1800 arena carry so you aren't one shot in PvP. (J/K, you're still one shot in PvP) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- seen some cupcake pull scorchwings while we were waiting for people to arrive, lots of casualties and I did get to see what happens when the egg hatches :P would have watched the cupcake get baked except scorchwings insisted on scorching bystanders....enough people did finally arrive and we did down him. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- maybe I am missing something, but wouldnt removing factions mean it would be hard to justify pvp? not that I am exactly against a game with no pvp, but more than a few people seem to enjoy it and the us vs them is the reason for factions is it not? | |} ---- Removing factions would require rework or just deletion of starter zones, storyline goes to poop, craziness follows. Would be a massive undertaking for no reason. Could use some positive press after a few more bugfixes though. Hopefully the warplot streamers and raid streamers will generate interest. I know my 4 Keys were used early on, I could use a few more? | |} ---- ---- ---- You can also watch the realm selection screen and see the servers on 'Low pop' all the time. Or I can check my guild where most of the people didnt log for ages anymore. Or my friend list from launch day, most of them quit. Or the Thayd Academy corner that used to be the busiest place of the server, at this moment I count 8 players there. I really like this game, but the continuous drop of players worries me. | |} ---- We've actually been doing better. There's been a lot of effort by the players to get more people on Evindra Dominion. While it's not packed I still find people for group quests easily, and I play from midnight til 6am central time. I'm about as off-peak as it gets for an NA server. | |} ---- Sorry, I was out at a pool party. Back now, ready to pollute the forums. | |} ---- Guess you were holding it, afraid the water would turn blue? | |} ---- ---- When there is no other side. You have missed the entire point of the war. ~Imperious Leader~ | |} ---- They can't hear the sound of silence. Simon and Garfunkel | |} ---- I think you're being a bit dramatic. | |} ---- Lies, you don't know the song our his people. You have to put yourself in their shoes Wadey, to have more empathy. I watched Twilight to connect to the other side. | |} ---- am i? Is anything i said incorrect? | |} ----